Where did I go wrong
by Similicious
Summary: After the song by joey alberts tell me. And the classic Hermione and draco where she gets cheated on duh. anyways cant be bothered writing. rating might change.
1. Heartbreaks and so called fat

WHERE DID I GO WRONG

**WHERE DID I GO WRONG**

Disclaimer/AN: I solemnley swear that I am up to no good. I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling who I envy not just because she owns the series but because she has a cool name too people are so lucky. At least I own my own book that I'm currently writing yay all i need to do is to send it to a publisher who probably wont even take it oh well least I tried anyway I'm babbling here's my newest fanfic beacuse The heir of he great diablo was successful.Mischief Managed.

**Heartbreaks, and so called fate.**

Hermione Granger hates love, she hates heartbreak, she hates people who believe in destiny and fate. She's made of stone, she's all alone, love cuts her like a knife. She was left in lies not once but twice so now we tell the story of Hermione Jean Granger's life.

Hermione Granger walked hand in hand with her steady boyfriend Ronald Weasley as they tapped the bricks revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Be careful Hermione doesn't hit her head today Ron. Hermione might get her senses back and change her mind about you." Ginny Weasley joked as she too walked hand in hand with her steady boyfriend the famous Harry James Potter.

Ron faintly smiled as he took his hand from Hermione leading the group to the steps of Gringotts. Leaving a rather confused Hermione Jean Granger. Ron and Hermione had been together for roughly half a year and going strong at that. Well I think so. It all started with that canary incident that previous year when Ron was so thick to figure Hermione had feelings for him. He finally realized she was no longer that know-it-all bookworm she used to be but now a grown woman. With her golden brown hair cascading in a river of ringlets down her back, her eyes a pool of melted chocolate, and her tanned skin finally captured his eyes after what seven years? Oh well everyone can't be as smart as the infamous Hermione Granger now can they?

Hermione followed slowly behind Harry and Ginny as they strode up those steps towards the wizard bank. Casually thinking what was wrong with her boyfriend I mean she is the perfect girlfriend is she not with her intelligence and pure attitude they just make the perfect couple.

HGDM

"So Harry how was your holidays?" Hermione asked as she sat at the back room of 'Weasley Wzarding Weez'.

"Yeah great Dudley forced some girl named Carina to be his girlfriend good for me I guess at least he won't be bugging me anymore I just feel sorry for the girl so defenceless." Harry replied as he laughed to himself. "How about you 'Mione.?"

"Umm as you know I visited my cousin Annalyka in Orange County California, and guess who I saw.Hermione said pausing for effect. "The one and only Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Hermione said in pure disbelief. "What was even more disbelieving was that they taught Lyka and not to mention me how to surf. I mean how do they know how to surf?Isn't that a muggle hobby" Hermione said sipping a bit of pumpkin juice.

"Hey purebloods do some muggle things to you know!" Ginny exclaimed pouting to prove her point. "Anyways surfing in Orange County that means you saw them without a shirt right? gimme the details!" Ginny urged oblivious to the glares from Ron and Harry.

"Nothing to tell realy it was Malfoy and Zabini flirting with Lyka. Period."

"Yeah but they were flirting with you aswell if they taught you to surf."." Ginny aswered matter-of-factly.

"They weren't flirting with me they were just acting nice to get in Lyka's good books.

"Whatever gimme the details in actual description." Ginny urged now irritated.

"Okay fine both tanned Zabini with a darker complexion while as Malfoy's a bit paler. Both with Six packs and biceps and not only tremendous quidditch and flying skills but magnificent surfing and basketball skills as well and believe it or not Malfoy can dance and sing." Hermione replied all in one breath.

"Dance and sing how do you know that?" Harry's ears perked up finding out some very good blackmail.

"They enterd this talent quest but Zabini urghh crookshanks is better than him anyways they came second to me." Hermione said looking around.

"I wish I had your vacation Malfoy and Zabini at the same time man they are like both hot." Ginny exclaimed getting a grunt from Harry at that.

"Of course not as hot as you Harry." Ginny added as an afterthought.

"Wait a minute where's Ron?" Harry asked realizing the absence of his read-headed friend.

"I don't know wasn't he here a minute ago?" Ginny commented standing up as she walked to the front of the shop.

"Hey guys have you seen Ron?" Ginny asked the twins Fred and George.

"Nope do I look like a brother babysitter to you I thought he was with you guys, Wait no your not meant to eat that it's meant to go in between your armpits." Fred said as he yelled at a customer before running off. Leaving the others canfused and in the hands of George.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked looking at the identical twin.

"His just stressed out a bit because his with Alicia Spinnet now but his ex girlfriend Katie Bell had just returned from Germany to move her quidditch career here and he can't decide." George replied glancing worriedly at his twin brother.

"Well which one does he love more?" Hermione asked getting worried herself.

"Personally I think he loves Katie more I mean they were together for roughly four years and they had so many memories together plus the fact that he was devastated when she left but it's hard to choose between someone you love and someone you deeply care about." George answered as he moved to serve a customer.

Hermione and the rest walked up and down Diagon Alley casually walking in a store.

"Do you think this dress matches my eyes?" Harry squeaked holding up an emerald dress as he impersonated his girlfriend Ginny. Earning a glare from the so called witch and a muffled giggle from Hermione.As they walked around Madam Malkin's.

"Anyways did you hear the good news?" Hermione asked seizing the opportunity as the couple were not sucking face because Ginny was still mad at Harry for his mocking.

"No what good news?" Ginny asked the not really caring.

"Tonks is going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione said rather proud.

"Really well that's great wait how do you know that?" Harry asked wondering how his friend had such knowledge.

"Umm well I'm the new head girl didn't I mention it?" Hermione grinned rather cheekily.

"Ugh no." Harry and Ginny chorused in unison as they both cracked a grin and then ran up to tickle her.

"So who's head boy?" Ginny asked more excited than Hermione herself. That killed Hermione's mood before she timidly answered...

"Draco Malfoy."

HGDM

"I wonder where my dearest, loving brother has gone too." Ginny said sarcastically as she waltz into Quality Quidditch supplies.

"Probably in that new restaurant." Harry said with a giggle as he picked up the new dragon gloves with claws for extra grip.

"I'm going to go to Florish and Blotts. Coming?" Hermione said as she walked out.

"Ginny and Harry not really caring made to follow her.

"Seriously I cant find that book." Hermione declared exasperated.

"Ugh I need to get new padding for quidditch." Harry said quickly grabbing the hands of the two girls.

"Harry we were just there we'll go back there later. I really need that new book 'Ancient Runes and Ancient Tomes' we're here anyways may aswell get it. Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Umm which isle is it in" Harry asked rather quickly.

" um 5th isle where the potions and ancient runes books are just like they are every other year." Hermione answered now seriously lost.

"Um I'll get it" Harry said quickly but Hermione wouldn't agree.

"No way Harry last time I asked you to get me a book you got me the wrong volume." She said moving towards the isle.

"Wait no don't go there ummm lets get you arithmacy instead." Harry suggested hopefully Knowing Hermione loves arithmacy.

"Nonsense Harry Arithmacy's upstairs now you go get a new potions book since you still have Snape's old one." With that said she strolled to the 5th isle standin dead in her tracks at she looked on with agony peircing her heart as she watched _her_ boyfriend Ronald Weasley's hand rise up another girls skirt and play tonsle tennis with her. Of course it was none other than the most famous boyfriend stealer Lavender brown.

HGDM


	2. can't help but cry

WHERE DID I GO WRONG: SOMEDAY

**WHERE DID I GO WRONG: SOMEDAY**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Can't help but cry.**

_There I was_

_and I can't help but cry._

_When I wonder why_

_You had to leave me._

Hermione stood there with tears silently rolling down her cheeks as she watched her boyfriend and roommate mate out in the isle. Before she could hex someone to obliviation she ran from the bookstore as fast as her little feet could go.

"How could you Ron? Hermione loves you so much and you just broke her heart." Harry said looking at his best friend in absolute disgust.

"I'm ashamed to call you my brother do you know that?" Ginny said walking up to her brother and slapping him.

"That's for hurting Hermione." Then she slapped him again. "That's for cheating on Hermione with that _Gryffinwhore_." And with that Harry and Ginny marched out of the store.

XXX

"Well if it isn't the filthy little mudblood." Came the all too familiar voice of Draco Malfoy before he noticed her tears.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy. I should really call you Mouth boy if you don't shut your gob up."

"Hey I didn't mean it like that I was just playing with you yeah? I didn't mean to make you cry." He said sitting down next to her as he put an arm around her.

"It's not your fault Malfoy." She said quietly before shuffling her feet and looking a way.

"Okay so I'm guessing it's Weasel's am I correct?" Hermione answered with just a nod.

"You know Granger he's not worth your time I mean you're not that bad looking heck even I'll go for you just maybe try wearing clothes your age and a bit of make up and it'll put that weasel in place." He assured with a smile a genuine actual smile.

"Get away from her Malfoy!" Came the annoyed voice of no one else but Harry Potter.

"Harry It's okay he was just keeping me company because I was distressed from Ron but I'm fine now thanks." She said before looking at Draco with a smile.

"Umm maybe you would like to join us?" Hermione asked stretching out her hand for him to take.

"Gees I would love to but Blaise and Pansy might have gone up for air now and it might be safe to go back see you around." Then he walked off towards 'Quality Quidditch Supplies.'

"What was that about?" Harry asked looking pointedly at Hermione before swinging his arms around Ginny.

"Just as I said it Harry he just came and comforted me that's all." She said with a smile.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny wait." Came a voice that Hermione didn't want to hear.

"What do you want Ronald?" Hermione said looking at him with pure hatred and anger in her eyes.

"What you saw it-"

"Was what Ron? You were trying to lick of a speck from her mouth?" Hermione asked tapping her foot with a raised eyebrow.

"Hermione it was nothing I swear she threw herself on to me."

"Oh I see is that why your hand was riding up her skirt?" she asked as she made to turn.

"Hermione listen to me please." Ron said grabbing her wrist as she abruptly turned around her eyes piercing straight through him.

"I've had enough Ronald. You bent my trust from this moment on we are over!"

"You know what good you were boring anyways, you look like my great aunt Tessy, all you do is study you don't even let me touch you at least Lavender lets me touch her at least she's more fun, I never liked you anyways I always liked Lavender you're the one who just sent canaries at me and threw herself on me making Lavender break up with me but now she's back and so much better unlike you who beats my grandmother!" Ron yelled as Hermione turned around giving him a good punch in the nose.

XXX

Hermione arrived at Kings Cross station at quarter to eleven bumping straight into Draco when she went through the barrier.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry you really shouldn't stand in front of the barrier you know more people will smash into you."

"Granger I just walked through the barrier and haven't gotten a chance to move yet before you came through." Draco said with a laugh.

"Oh sorry." She replied flushed.

"Where are your friends?" Draco asked silently kicking himself as he watched her eyes droop.

"Um I don't know I went straight home yesterday not being able to stand being in the same room as Ron." She replied cringing when she said his name.

"Oh okay we should board now we need to meet the past heads Cho Chang and Roger Davies in the heads compartment so they can tell us what to do."

XXX

When Hermione and Draco arrived at the heads compartment Cho and Roger were already there.

"Okay It's simple all you need to do is patrol, organize events stuff like that oh and you get your own common room which Professor McGonagall will lead you to. Your curfew will be two in the morning and you get access to everything so the prefects bathroom, the quidditch change rooms, other house common rooms, Dumbledore's office, the restricted section and secret chambers around the school grounds. Now we need to go unless we want to get shipped off to Hogsmead and be late on our first day of work good luck." And soon Hermione and Draco were the only ones in the room.

Hermione stared out the window of the compartment as the Hogwarts express began to chug tears starting to prick her eyes again.

"Don't tell me your crying again Granger." Draco said putting his feet up on the chair and taking out the newest edition of the magazine 'Wet wild witches.'

"I'm not crying and oh Merlin Malfoy put that away." Hermione pleaded averting her eyes off the front cover of a blonde witch wearing nothing but a black witches hat riding a nimbus 2001.

"See that broom Granger that's mine they borrowed it for the photo shoot."

"Malfoy I really don't want to know." She said in an exasperated sigh.

"Look at this photo Granger." Malfoy said holding up the magazine on a page called Sexy Slytherin where the witch was only wearing the house tie that went in between the valley of her breast and a g-string in her house colours reading slytherin on the bum.

"Malfoy that's off wait is that Daphne Greengrass?"

"Yep there's one for every house wearing their own house uniform" He announced showing the pages of Padma Patil on the page called Raw Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbot on a page called Hot Hufflepuff and the one that got Hermione's attention was Lavender Brown on the page called Grunting Gryffindor.

"Malfoy I don't want to know."

"I wonder what will happen if I stick the photo of Brown around the school." He asked with a smirk.

"Malfoy I bet half of the wizards have already seen that." Hermione said going back to look out the window.

"I doubt it this edition isn't out yet I only have it cause they used my broom and besides this magazine only slytherin's know about and could afford and the models for the house photos let's just say a boy named Blaise recruited." Malfoy said with a smile.

"You game?"

Without even thinking Hermione nodded shocking herself as she started to smirk.

XXX

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Be reminded that the Forbidden has it's name for it's forbidden, remember that anyone who holds any product from 'Weasley Wizard Weez' will be punished, and I am babbling an I'm sure your hungry so lets get through the sorting.

_I may be a thousand years old_

_And most likely am going bold _

_But as the sorting hat _

_Your house it must be told._

_You might be in Gryffindor_

_With lots of courage in store _

_Or maybe in Ravenclaw_

_Where wisdom is what you're for_

_Maybe you are a Hufflepuff_

_Where hard-working is your stuff_

_Or maybe a Slytherin_

_Where being power-hungry is the best thing._

_I say which house you belong_

_For I the sorting hat am never wrong_

_Now come and join let us sing _

_Let the sorting ceremony begin!_

After the ceremony finally finished McGonagall lead the heads to a portrait of a girl and a boy about their age. They were what looked like a park with leaves going brown. The girl was swinging on a giant swing while the boy pushed her.

"Hi my name is Clarabelle what will your password be?"

"My name is Antonio come join my girlfriend and me."

The boy and girl sang as they now both swung on the swing.

"What password do you want? Hermione asked eying Draco.

"How about slytherin rules?"

"No way how about Hogwarts: A history?"

"Boring how about-"

"If you two do not mind, we are running out of time."

"So hurry up and decide, what the password is so you can get inside."

"Well do you two have an idea?" Draco said mocking them.

"well we do have a thought, that is better than naught."

"But let us get this out of the way"

"For your password will be _someday_."

As soon as Clarabelle and Antonio said the word someday the portrait swung open letting them access to the Common Room.

"What's with those two singing it's really annoying." Draco said as he sat on the love seat.

The common room wasn't bad it was normal everything was made out of mahogany and the walls were painted a light lilac color.

"So Malfoy? If I recall you sing too." Hermione said with a giggle as she got a glare from Draco.

"Let's just multiply this picture so we can get your justice."

And oh justice is what she will get.

XXX

A/N: haha a new image for Hermione anyways I need to go get read because if I'm not changed for dinner I'm dead

Ciao

Sly


	3. Vengeance, revenge and justice

WHERE DID I GO WRONG: SOMEDAY

**WHERE DID I GO WRONG: SOMEDAY**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Vengeance, Revenge, and justice **

As soon as they finished multiplying the picture they set off to stick the photos around.

"Let's stick it around the Gryffindor tower first" and with that they made for the tower.

Good evening Miss Granger password please.

"Draco do you remember the password?"

"Ummm I think its pumpkin juice." Saying the password the portrait swung open.

"you do that side and I'll do the other."

"wait Malfoy remember to put on a non-detachable charm on them."

"I know granger I'm not stupid and I set to work.

XXX

"The only place left is Slytherin." Hermione declared with a sigh.

"It'll be useless Hermione half the Slytherins won't care and half had already seen it lets just do the great hall."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks looking straight at Draco.

"You just called me Hermione." She said shocked and surprised.

"it's your name aint it? Well from now on you call me Draco and I call you Hermione got it?"

"Got it."

XXX

At 6 o'clock am Parvati Patil went down to the common room to finish off her potions before a sight caught her eye causing her to scream.

"What is it? Holy-" Seamus exclaimed looking dumbstruck at the photo.

Soon all the Gryffindors were looking at the picture of the infamous Lavender Brown.

"Oh God Lav what were you thinking?" Dean asked trying to pull down the picture before realizing it was detachable.

"Well you can't get it off." Dean remarked as Colin Creevy snapped a shot at the room.

"It's everywhere" exclaimed Nigel as he ran in. "It's in the corridors great hall it's everywhere!" he declared sitting on a seat by the fire.

"I didn't take photos like that it can't be me." Lavender said looking closer at the photo.

"Actually Lav you and Padma did take a photo like that for a magazine see I told you not to do it but you guys wouldn't listen.

"okay, okay my bad but I have to get the photo off before anyone else sees it.

"Wait you mean you actually did that?" Ron said looking at his girlfriend disappointed.

"Yes I did no c'mon we need to get this thing over and done with.

XXX

"Talked to the Slytherins?" Hermione asked downing a cup of pumpkin juice.

"yep no problem with it they will all act clueless. Blaise finds it hilarious and pansy only agrees if she gets to give you a makeover."

"What? She would actually touch a mudblood?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"We're not all bad you know besides that cousin of yours might consider going out with me if she finds out I've helped you." He said sitting up.

"I think she prefers guys like Blaise more besides she's going out with that lifeguard and are going strong." Hermione said placing a hand on his shoulder pretending to be sorry for him.

"oh well I guess I'll hit on you then." He said with a grin.

"okay, wait what?" Hermione said her head shooting up as he said that.

"I said I guess I'll hit on you then actually that's a good idea you get more revenge on Weasley and I get an excuse to kiss you." He said with a smirk.

"uhh the revenge part fine but excuse to get kisses don't think so."

"C'mon Granger you pretend to be my girlfriend and you get revenge and I get a couple kisses." Draco said making Hermione think that he has previously thought about this.

"Fine the pretending to get revenge bit I agree to, but the kissing no way."

"Hermione what couples don't kiss each other?" Draco said looking at her not believing what he just heard.

"Me and Ron never kissed." She mumbled loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Well weasel maybe never got to first base but Hermione I'm Draco Malfoy I'm known for being intimate."

"Fine Whatever." She finally agreed getting her book bag to go to the great hall.

"Fine as in you agree or as in your intimate so what fine?"

"Fine as in I agree now we need to get some acting in action.

XXX

When Draco and Hermione got to the great hall there was a crowd of people around the photo as expected.

"What is going on here? Get out of the way I'm head girl. For crying out loud." And of course they all complied.

"Thank you whoa, what is the meaning of this?" Hermione yelled going up to the photo and trying to rip it off but of course she knew it was detachable.

"Malfoy get your butt here this instance." Hermione yelled doing a good job in her acting.

"get that thing off." She said quietly as she walked to the back of the crowd.

"Why me? Why can't you do it?" Draco asked pretending to be lazy and angry.

"because Malfoy you're a guy and are probably happy to see that while for me I think I'm going to throw up." That said she ran from the room.

"Releasio." Draco uttered yet the photo won't budge as expected.

"Destroyo." Again won't budge.

Afte a couple more spells and pretending to be irritated he finally utter the words "Expedidacto." Which of course did what he expected detached the photo and set itself on flames.

For the whole day Hermione, Draco, and the professors went around destroying the photos.

As expected it was the talk of the day. How Lavender Brown is such a slut to do such a thing and of course most of the students didn't want to do a thing with her except Ron the only one Hermione wanted to get affected.

"Where did you get the photo from?" Ginny asked as she found Hermione and Draco on the fourth floor trying to destroy a photo.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gin." Hermione said waving her wand.

"Come on Hermione I saw you guys yesterday at around one sticking the photos so where'd you get it from.?"

"We copied the photo from a magazine called 'Wet, wild witches.' I had a copy and decided to help Hermione with revenge."

"I think it's brilliant that bitch really needs a lesson anyways if you have any more plans count me in but don't tell Harry because most likely it'll go straight to Ron."

"Well we have this other plan where I pretend to be Hermione's boyfriend. Pansy's gonna give her a make-over and-"

"Wait make over I am so in I get to help." Ginny said with a smile. "This Saturday our plan will take place."

XXX

Saturday came by quickly and Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, Draco and Hermione were all huddled together in the common room.

"You two have a boy's night out and we'll handle Hermione."

Pansy and Ginny first went to Hermione's wardrobe getting rid of grandma clothes and charming the uniforms to be more body fitting. While Hermione was in the Jacuzzi relaxing with a face mask and cucumbers on her eyes.

After one hour a new wardrobe and a refreshed Hermione later they started working on Hermione.

"Here wear this I bought it but it makes me look Goth." Pansy declared tossing her black jeans and a black leather jacket. While Ginny urged her to wear a red handkerchief top.

Soon they were charming her hair to get it tamer and smoother and were applying make-up on her finishing her look and god they were ready for action.

As planned Hermione walked into the great hall with Ginny in time for dinner not expecting stares but expecting a couple organized whistles from the Slytherin table and a casual 'who knew granger could look hot' from Blaise which too was planned.

Hermione was half way through her roast potato when as planned Blaise pushed Draco to the Gryffindor table as Draco acted being embarrassed and forced even if it was planned. After a lot of pushing Draco was released from Blaise's grasp he fixed his clothes before swinging his foot over the seat. Getting a few curious looks from the people around them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione mocked acting bored and annoyed.

"uh well um Granger I was wondering If you'll go out with me." Draco stuttered in one breath which of course was planned.

"Come again Malfoy? I don't think I heard you please speak up."

"Um never mind it's stupid." He made to get out of the seat before Hermione caught him.

"Did you just ask me to go out with you Malfoy? Did I hear correctly did you just ask me out?" Hermione said pretending to be clueless as she smirked. Draco nodded acting like a shy school boy before he started to blush when he heard Hermione laugh. Of course his rosy cheeks were charmed on.

"I would love to Malfoy no need to act all embarrassed about it." With a grateful smile he got back to his table getting a couple claps on the back by his fellow housemates and a 'Ooh they make such a cute couple." From Pansy everything was going according to plan.

HGDM

Woo Draco's Slytherin acts are rubbing off on Hermione making her Slytherin side show. Such cunning people ha Ron's gonna pay for what he did to Hermione. newaiiz gotta crash I ave school tomorrow.

Ciao for now.

Sly


	4. it all takes place

WHERE DID I GO WRONG: SOMEDAY

**WHERE DID I GO WRONG: SOMEDAY**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

**It all takes place.**

Of course for the whole of the next day Draco and Hermione were the talk of the whole school. It wasn't every day that two people from different worlds, two people from Gryffindor and Slytherin the rivaling houses of Hogwarts and a pureblood and 'mudblood' decide to start dating. Let alone when it's Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger.

Dinner was the meal of the day where almost all the students at Hogwarts attend. Draco and Hermione were standing at the double doors of the great hall. Hermione was about to enter when she was pulled back by Draco who wrapped his arms around her waist. He ruffled up his hair, magically added creases to her blouse and started to unbutton it.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hermione questioned looking a little flustered.

"Making you look like my girlfriend. Now kiss my neck." He commanded rather irritably.

"Why?"

"So your lipstick prints on my neck. And hug me so I smell like you." He replied as he charmed a love bite on his neck while he unbuttoned his shirt and continued to ruffle his hair and crease Hermione's skirt while he pulled it two inches up to make it shorter.

Hermione complied to his instructions not really registering what was going on. Before they could go through the double doors he said eight words that will probably stupefy you.

"We're going to sit at the Gryffindor table."

XXX

"Hermione, Draco!" Ginny exclaimed as they came to the table. Hermione sat next to Ginny facing Seamus and Draco sat next to her facing Parvati leaving two empty seats at the table.

When Lavender and Ron entered the great hall the first thing they saw was a flash of blond hair sitting at the Gryffindor table. Soon he noticed that the only seats left were next to the person who owned the blond hair and that person was Draco Malfoy.

Ron looked on and locked up all his anger as he sat next to the said blond headed boy. He sneered as he sat there before noticing that he smelled like coco butter, old dusty parchment and ink. Hermione's scent. As he continued to scowl at the boy he noticed lipstick marks and raw love bites. His hair was messy and ruffled considering it was Draco Malfoy and his shirt was creased and his top couple of buttons were undone. Ron openly gawked scowling at all the evidence that fueled up his suspicions. _His_ Hermione was fraternizing and sleeping with the enemy.

Smirking from the weasel's reaction he laid his hand just above Hermione's knee alerting her. Hermione feeling a sudden warmth on her thigh turned and raised her eyebrow at the culprit and before she knew it the said culprit was trailing kisses down her neck tickling her in more places than one.

All on the table except for Ginny stared at the unlikely pair some looking on with a welled up anger and others staring in envy as they dreamt to take Hermione's place. Of course one of the people dreaming to take Hermione's place was Lavender Brown as she stared angrily at the couple she pulled Ron by the collar and leaned in to kiss him. Hermione Granger will not get all the thunder, Hermione Granger will not be the talk of the school and Hermione Granger will not get the better dealt cards. She was better than the bookworm, she had the Slytherin in her after all she had cunningly stolen her boyfriend Ron Weasley. She was the one that deserved the prince, the hottest guy at the school, she was the one meant to be for Draco Malfoy and she will steal him away from Hermione like she stole Ron. She will make him so jealous that eventually he will come to her he will be so wrapped up in her finger that he wouldn't know what hit her. Draco Malfoy will be hers and Hermione Granger will be beaten by Lavender Brown twice in a row.

Draco noticing all the electricity in the air decided to test his luck. The weasel was now in a snog session with the gryffinwhore so he could plan. When the weasel and whore had decided to leave the table Draco decided to give them a show. As Ron and Lavender were near enough to the door, he stood up pulling Hermione with him as he made to follow the previous couple.

They barged through the door alerting the passer-bys and who happened to be the passer-bys but Ron and Lavender. As Draco saw them from the corner of his eye he decided to go to the opposite direction giving him enough time to work his plan.

He ran through the corridor hearing his feet thump against the floor as his footsteps echoed and amplified throughout the hall. He was starting to sweat until finally he came across an empty classroom with no windows. Pushing Hermione into the empty room he locked the door with a simple spell making sure it will be able to be opened with an effortless utter of the word 'alohamora'. But cunningly decided to _forget_ to put on a silencing charm.

He pushed Hermione to the nearest desk and picked her up allowing her to sit on top. Looking at her he ripped of her blouse taking the witch away from her reverie.

"What are you-"

"Shut up we don't have enough time." And he pulled the girl's skirt even more shorter as he ripped of his shirt and standing in between her legs.

He listened for thunderous footsteps and as expected he heard them. Using his very well trained legimens he figured straight away that the weasel will run after them and he was right. He started kissing down her jaw and whispered in her ear.

"moan" it was a command but she couldn't comply.

"I said moan Granger" He demanded slightly scratching her back.

I don't know how to." She mumbled getting a pink tinge to her cheeks. At least he wouldn't have to charm it on later.

"Don't tell me no one has ever made you moan before Granger." He chuckled in amusement but shutting up when he realized she was serious.

"Well then I guess I have to make you moan really quickly before that weasel gets here. He started kissing her again this time letting his hands and tongue roam. He started at her ear nibbling it as his hands sat on her lower back lazily drawing shapes. He kissed her with as much passion he could bruising her lips but it still wouldn't come and the footsteps were getting very load. He kissed her again and biting her now and then until it came. It was soft and quiet but it was still a moan.

"You did it Granger do it again and make it louder. The weasel's almost here."

Hermione did as she was told moaning again and again louder every time. He decided to test if Merlin was on his side and gently pulled down her skirt as he pulled down his pants so they were only in their underwear.

"You need to start acting like you like it Granger or else our plan wouldn't deceive anyone."

She did as she was told letting her hands wonder and moaning words now and again.

And soon the door blast open but they feigned not to notice. As they continued to moan and mutter words.

"Draco" Hermione muttered smirking as she could she Ron's face from the corner of her eye.

"What is the meaning of this." Ron yelled getting worked up. He was right she had been sleeping with his enemy but why she was such a prude towards him. Never let him kiss her, touch her and now she was letting that ferret do the deeds he's been waiting for and they've only been going out for a few days! He went out with her for almost a year and he didn't get to do what Malfoy's doing now. Then again it is Draco Malfoy.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed picking her blouse off the floor as she tried to fix her image. Smirking as his jealousy was evident all over his face and come to think of it his all being was drowning with his envy.

"You let Draco Malfoy touch you but when you were with me the furthest I got was a petite hug!" Ron yelled his anger getting to the better side of him.

"What does he have that I don't"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Hermione asked still sneering at his expression.

"Babe what's going on?" Came that such annoying voice of Lavender Brown.

"Nothing we should leave these two to finish what they started and soon they were out the door.

XXX

Lavender being Lavender spread what she saw calling Hermione well all the words that perfectly describe Lavender herself. She was in deep she was picking a fight with the Hermione Granger. But only three people were on her side and paid any attention and that was Ron, Parvati and Padma. Everyone surprisingly was on Hermione's side maybe it was because she was the loving, caring Hermione Granger or maybe they all just wanted to be in the Slytherin Prince's good books. Because at this instant you pick a fight with Hermione Granger you pick a fight with Draco Malfoy.

XXX

Draco arrived at the portrait to the common room looking at the two people running around in the autumn leaves.

_Ahem!_

"Sorry Mr Malfoy we didn't see you'

But now that you're here how do you do.

Now recite your password please,

And make all your troubles cease."

"Someday"

_Bloody paintings singing all the time. This isn't the bloody Jane Eyre era then again even in that era they never sang._

Draco came in and saw Hermione sitting on the couch when she looked up she uttered five words.

"What do we do now?"

XXX

**A/N: I had this story planned out but not writing in a long time has caused me to forget the plot so yeah gimme ideas people because I'm so running out. It was my b'day on the 3****rd**** of the 6****th**** so review it's a good bday present. XD**

**sly**


	5. practice makes perfect

**WHERE DID I GO WRONG: SOMEDAY**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Practice makes Perfect**

For weeks Hermione and Draco planned on how to make Ron even more jealous. They did casual touches, kisses on the cheek during charms, hugs while waiting for teachers all that coupley stuff, but for some reason they didn't feel it to be enough. It wasn't as harsh anymore now that Ron had gotten used to it they needed something stronger, a bombshell something she never did with Ron something that will catch a glimpse of what he let go. They pondered for weeks and yet nothing came up.

"How about we announce that you're pregnant?" Ginny stated as she popped a peanut in her mouth.

"Ginny that's going too far." Hermione laughed as she pondered on.

"Yeh weaslette I actually have to sleep with her to do that. Use your brain will you."

"Well why don't you buy her a ring and say you're getting married." Ginny said lazily playing with her quill as she desperately tried to think of something to jot down on the parchment.

"Yes Ginny we'll get married at 18." Hermione said sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Well why don't you join the talent quest and sing a song together or something for all I care!" Ginny said exasperated.

"You know Ginny that's not quite a bad idea." Hermione said with a smirk on her face as she cast her eyes upon her _boyfriend._

"Uh No way Hermione been there done that NO WAY!" Draco said backing into a wall as he held his hands up to signal no way.

"Exactly Draco it's not that bad since you've already had experience!" Hermione pleaded.

"Uhh Hermione I was joking. Don't even think there is a Talent Quest." Ginny said hoping Malfoy wouldn't kill her.

"But, We're heads I'm sure we can request it to Dumbledore."

"Hermione why don't you two just be dates to the Halloween ball dance a bit, kiss a bit the miraculously disappear. If you know what I mean." Ginny proposed feeling sorry for the blonde.

"Thank you Weaslette finally a good idea coming from your mouth" Draco stated causing Ginny to regret ever feeling sorry for the blonde.

"And then Malfoy can put together a band where he's lead singer to perform at the ball where he dedicates a song for you Hermione. Don't you think that'll be sweet?" Ginny recommended with a cunning smile.

"I'll What? When I thought you were being sensible you come up with that!"

"You pushed your luck; if you didn't open your mouth to insult me then I wouldn't have thought it up." Ginny shot back with a venomous glare.

"You two quit acting like children. Draco it's a good idea. Just doing what Ginny suggested earlier wouldn't be a surprise but dedicating a song to me that's something you've never done for anyone before." Hermione said with puppy dog eyes and a pout. Oh who could say no?

"Fine but where am I gonna get a band from? I mean I can play guitar, piano and sing but I can only do two of those things at once. Blaise can play piano so I'll just sing and play guitar but who'll do drums and bass and back-ups?"

"I heard Nott plays bass and Crabbe plays drums?" Ginny suggested with a shrug.

"Nott stopped playing when his dad confiscated his bass and Crabbe can't play for shit." Draco answered sitting down on Hermione's bed pulling Hermione onto his lap.

"Do you two act coupley even if there's no people around?" Ginny asked staring at the two. "Because even I would think you're a real couple and I know it's all fake.

"Practice makes perfect Weaslette." Draco said sticking his tongue out before burying his face in the crook of Hermione's neck, rubbing his nose against her skin causing her to laugh out loud.

"Draco that tickles." Hermione pulled away trying to get Draco off her.

"No it doesn't this does." Draco answered attacking Hermione with pokes and tickles until she was gasping for air.

"Practice my ass for all I know they really are dating and are just saying they're acting. Or Malfoy's taking advantage of his position." Ginny muttered writing ideas on the parchment.

"Say something Weaslette?" Draco asked as he continued to attack Hermione.

"Nothing."

_Stupid love birds make me feel like a third wheel I'm outta here._

"Umm I said I'd meet Harry, Catch cha later" Ginny bid before bolting out the door. But the two didn't even notice she left as they continued to laugh loudly.

"I surrender!" Hermione yelled as Draco sat on top of her straddling her hips. But what she didn't expect was when he leaned in closer and closer until his lips joined hers, brushing it at first then growing more urgent as he nibbled Hermione's bottom lip asking permission which she granted. When they finally pulled apart Hermione stared into his deep captivating eyes and asked "What was that for?" and Draco just smiled and answered three words.

"Practice makes perfect."

DHDH

"Find anyone for your band yet?" Ginny asked Draco as she caught up with him as he descended down the stairs.

"Nott says he'll do it but I have to find a bass which Blaise has in his music room for some reason. He's getting a house elf to send it and this boy a year younger than me in my house plays drums you might know him his in your year. Kristoff McBride?"

"Oh Kris right he's in my potions, DADA and divination class." Ginny stuttered as she almost missed a step.

"Why are you so nervous Weaslette?" Draco asked as he straightened her from her almost fall.

"I'm not nervous course not." Ginny gulped.

"Right spill Weasley."

"In our fifth year I had to work on a potion assignment with him and I fell for him and I said as much, so he asked me out and then dumped me because he said I was just a bet with his mates to see if he could make me fall for him. He won 7 thousand galleons. Anyways that's all in the past." Ginny finished.

"I don't think that's the whole story Ginerva." Draco said as he sat on the bottom seat patting the spot next to him signalling for Ginny to sit down. Ginny sighed before following.

"I went all the way with him, that's how much I though I loved him." Ginny said with a sob as tear fell from her eyes. "He took something so dear to me and just threw it away. I saw him with another girl and started yelling at him that's when he dumped me. In front of his mates saying it was all just a bet."

"Shhh he's a bastard. If you want I'll kill him for you." He offered causing her to laugh as Ginny cried into his shoulder.

"What the hell! You take my part as Hermione's boyfriend and now you're trying to take the part of being Ginny's brother!" Ron yelled as he walked passed them causing passer-bys to stop and stare.

"Listen mate she went through something rough and I was just comforting her." Draco answered backing away.

"First of all I'm not your mate and second of all what gives you a right to comfort my sister! I can tolerate you stealing that slut of a girlfriend from me but to try and steal my sister!"

"Okay first off my girlfriends not a slut if I recall you're the one with a girlfriend who does porn, second I didn't steal her from you because you cheated on her and broke up then I came into the picture and third maybe I wouldn't need to comfort your sister to begin with if you were doing it yourself." Draco finished before standing.

"C'mon we still need to find Hermione."

DHDH

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she saw Draco and Ginny coming down the corridor.

"Nothing your ex is just going psycho because he thinks that I stole away his girlfriend and is now trying to steal his sister." Draco answered leaning against the wall.

"That is the most bent theory I have ever heard! I hope you said something to kick his ass."

"I said you're not a slut because you're not the one that does porn, I said I didn't steal you away because he cheated on you and I said I wouldn't need to comfort his sister and act all brotherly if he was doing that job to start with." Draco finished with a smile.

"He called me a slut?" Hermione asked her eyes suddenly drooping when she found out someone would associate that word with her.

"Its okay baby. Your not a slut." Draco said moving closer and kissing her gently causing Ginny to stare.

"What the Hell!" Ginny exclaimed with a sigh. Draco opened his mouth to answer her but was cut off by Ginny.

"I know, I know Practice makes Perfect."

DHDH

**A/N: Well I finally updated YAY!! Sorry comp keeps crashin and for some bent reason won't lemme into fanfiction but anyways there's your next chapter.****sorry its short. Merry Christmas, get drunk from eggnog and umm review! XD xoxo**


End file.
